The Queen and the Truant
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The Queen finally gets her Truant back home with her.


Title: The Queen and the Truant

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"I can't believe you invited the Truant to be the guest teacher for this trip!" groaned by the Queen of Totsuki.

"Don't give me that Erina-sama, I know you missed him" her secretary and bestfriend snorted.

"You're a devil Hisako-chan, just be glad you're my bestfriend" she sighed.

The day later they departed to one of her resorts where the school camp is going to be, it took a few hours for them to arrive and when they did, shortly after two heavily modified Toyota FJ cruisers came to park across the bus that the students used, her own limousine parked at the side as she can see who it was.

One car with red and white paint, with huge tires and visible shock springs, front bumper covered with heavy looking full face railing bumper attached with a thick GME antenna; parked beside her limousine – one guy stepped out; clad in cargo pants, thick brown CAT lumberjack boots and red with black flannel shirt.

Head covered with a thick out-back-style bush hat, the red hair and the white cloth on his neck noticeable is unmistakable to her, her eyes sparkled when she knew it was him when he turned and locked his vehicle.

Turning the other way, "Truant" she greeted with her usual demeanor – crossing her arms under her breast and raising her eye brow.

"Beautiful as always my Queen?" he grinned and pulled her hand to his and kissed the back of it, she blushed a bit and the students who saw it squealed seeing the ice queen of Totsuki is weak on her knees because of the new King of culinary world, creating new ways to enjoy food and impressing the high Chefs after graduating, finally overcoming his father he tried his own restaurant starting from his Roots the Yukihiras until it grew and bloomed collecting Michelin stars in every restaurant he has all over the world, now being the top Chef he wanted to grow more and learn new ways he decided to pair up with a friend and head out to where the wilderness are and find food and prove he can make good food out of the things they find, "Don't count I bailed out yet, remember the promise I made, I wanted you to taste my food and say you love it" he gave a cheeky smile and she challenged him again.

"I know, but you look thinner" she held his waist.

"Well, even though I'm a cook, it's hard to catch your food out there" he awkwardly chuckled.

"You're an idiot" she groaned.

"Your idiot actually" he corrected.

"Right, I forgot about that, have you eaten anything?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nice that you've asked, actually me and Cornaro didn't have anything after we landed" with that said, she pulled him to where the restaurant is until, "Wait, remember you really wanted that hat?" he asked and opened the back of his car to get the pink fur ushanka and placed it on her head, she gasped and felt the fur, "I got Scott to make it look pretty for you" he told and she loved it.

Continuing to pull him to where the food is, "She forgot about us did she?" the guy from another car told Hisako who only giggled and patted him.

"We can't blame her, she missed him bad" Hisako replied.

"Well, tell Soma, lil-o'l Theo went ahead, I got my wife waiting in her set" he told and drove off.

Hisako followed and found her lady boss watching the male Chef eat while they have that usual bickering, "Ma'am, it's time for your opening speech, Ms. Tadokoro is already giving her instructions to the students" Hisako informed.

"I see" Erina stood and Soma finally finished his food, he had a small smear of sauce beside his lip and Erina rolled her eyes and wiped it, "Such baby"

"Love you too" he chuckled and followed behind her heel.

Meeting the students, and delivering her speech all attention is with Soma who had been so close to the Chairwoman whose giving her words to them, it was funny how she pinches his hand whenever he tries to rest his palm around her waist and be all possessive around her.

After the introduction of all the guest teachers who are almost all batch of 92nd generation, Soma being the former first seat welcomed them with his usual glee and gave his dismiss after.

* * *

Soma's schedule is at second day, and to the student's shock they were brought out by the shore of the beach where the Resort is at, Soma wearing his usual pair of cargo pants and boots while Erina in some micro cargo shorts, her pink shirt and flannel shirt over it and it seemed it was owned by the top Chef since it was over sized, her hip was strapped with a folding knife while Soma got bigger.

"The challenge today is to catch and cook, but here is the catch, you need to get your main course by yourself, harvest it by yourself and your ingredients, you need to forage around the shore or the vegetation around, this place is packed with it so you had to make you use of it, like coconuts" Soma gave an example, "I instructed to bring a basic survival things with you, a knife and a fire making tool, any of it" he added, "You are to use that to make your dish, however as a Chef being stranded you need to eat like king when you have these abundance around, we have shallow water with reefs around, you can peek through the corals and find you a decent main and around you have all these greens" he finished.

"And because we're also here, it's not just you guys who are doing the challenge, as your mentor, we want to set an example as well. Time limit is a whole day, you must build your simple shelter, where you can cook your dish, make fire and have it plate with anything you can find like the island is your restaurant" with that said by Erina.

"But!" Soma added another catch, "You must pair up with the least person you like, trust me, for years I have been paired up with her and we ended up being engaged" with that said the girls squealed while Erina blushed, "Working with the person you least get along with adds pressure yet it also adds your spirit on working hard" he added, "Although working with pair means you get to divide your work load and consume less time and energy, it is like working in a real restaurant. Working on a restaurant is like making food in the wild, the food you harvest yourselves and make in to something delicious means you get to appreciate it more than ever" he finally ended.

"Well, I call this is a start" with that the students started panicking until Soma stood there smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she raised her eyebrow at him crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Just waiting for my Queen's orders" she rolled her eyes at his sweetness.

"Fine, go find something to be main, and I'll start the fire and look for anything good on land" Soma chuckled.

"I know you'll say that" he then took off his shirt and gave her a kiss, students who saw it blushed, however they blushed redder seeing his ripped shape, rock hard abdomen, bumpy hard and those tight muscle chest.

Taking off his boots and only his pants on, he went to the water and dived looking around joining the others.

Erina however was being watched by some students in awe, taking off her pink paracord bracelet with fire-starter, she already gathered some of her tinder and some sticks, skillfully lighting her own fire as she was taught by her beloved Truant Chef she then gathered some more wood, and on her way she stated to find some herbs and spices, Hisako who also came to watch and help around only sat there at the side and watched her however she decided to take pictures of what her beloved boss' doing, from fire making to gathering woods.

When she came back she had a handful of greens to go with what would Soma bring.

Moments later Erina's eyes went wide when Soma emerged from the water, running his hand pulling back his wet hair and donning that slightly tanned body of his with his ripped state he looked like one of those guys in the movies as Hisako points it, however Erina rolled her eyes showing what he got, showing a lobster that he caught and two huge fish, the students were all shocked that their mentor already caught one.

"Nice you got the fire going" Soma kissed her cheek and Erina took his catch, she started to prepare it while he was there with his silly smile again.

"Go climb that tree and get me a coconut, this will be nice with the coconut cream" showing the lobster earlier, "And I love how fat and juicy this is"

"I love you too" he said while looking at the coconut tree with a concern, Hisako wanted to laugh, "I don't know how Theo does this, but I hope I'll survive" and he started his climbing adventure.

It didn't take long when two coconuts fell, "Is it enough?" he asked.

"One more~" Erina said in a sing-song call and another coconut fell, "Now come down and open those up~" Soma then carfully slides down, and Hisako had been laughing her bottom's off.

"You know Erina-sama, if this is a survival show where husband and wife goes to do survival things, this will be a comedy one, I mean ahaha-ha-ha!" she wheezed and Erina rolled her eyes again.

Soma pouting while opening the coconuts on top with his machete careful enough not to spill the water of it, he then gave it to Erina who gave him a kiss on his cheek just to reward her idiot, "Drink it you deserve it" she told and took the other and drinks it.

Soma made a coconut milk out of the third one and gave it to Erina who did the dish, he helped with the other dish and plating, however to put a tropical vibe to their food they used the coconut shell as their plate and added some hers as garnish, making it look pretty, Soma's white bandana all wet and now a bit sandy but Erina promised to ask someone later to clean it, it wasn't even half the day the couple finished and now enjoys their meal and shared it with Hisako who took pictures of it for her vlog.

Poor students were all trying and many are already failing, soma caught one pair who bickers like him and Erina yet made something nice, it was passable since it was their first.

As the given time finished after sun down, the pair Soma earlier already passed after showing and letting the couple taste their food, aside from the passable plating the food was good and immediately dismissed after while the others who just finished some are good some are bad, more than half the class failed their test.

Later that evening when Erina and Soma are both in bed, Erina opening her social media only to be the topic of the entertainment industry as she and Soma are celebrity Chefs that often appears o famous shows, while Soma has his own with the Italian ex-Marine Theo Cornaro, pictures of Hisako taken earlier with them as contents were all posted and many commented they wanted a show, even Cornaro commented as joke to his partner about having to feel being the one asked to get things.

Soma chuckled and pulled the gadget off her hand and cuddled her waist pulling her for sleep and kissed her neck.

"You're clingy" she told.

"Well, I missed you for the whole two years how can I not" and she leaned to kiss him full in the lips, dragging her palm to his bare chest and abdomen.

"So when are you leaving again?" she asked.

"No more, I'll be in Japan for good if you don't mind?" he grinned, "Well… except when I'm needed shortly to some restaurants of mine" with that said.

"I'll have to deal with that do I?"

"If you want to" with that said he pulled her closer and let her rest her head to his arm.

~END?~


End file.
